


How Do You Sleep?

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: Ramen escapades for two insomniacs





	How Do You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ

Yifan trashes against his silky bedsheet, restless. The usually soft surface feels rather uncomfortable under his gangly body. His room is quiet, _too quiet_ , for his liking. He’s been fiddling with his bedlamp for the last hour, unable to decide whether he wants it on or off. Sleep doesn’t come easy that night. It’s been like that for an entire month actually.  
  
Another hour goes by and Yifan still hasn’t felt drowsiness approaching him. _Enough is enough_ ; he gets up and opens his bedroom door. He puts on his coat and his shoes. In no time, he’s already out from the stuffy atmosphere of his own apartment, eager to run away from that heavy feeling.  
  
He waits for the elevator that will bring him to the first floor. One of his feet keeps tapping the ground involuntarily. After what seems like years (but actually only a minute), the elevator doors slide open. Yifan is about to get in when he sees a small figure leaning on the carriage wall with closed eyes. He freezes on the door.  
  
The other occupant seems to feel Yifan’s steady gaze on him or maybe he’s wondering why the elevator hasn’t moved yet because his eyes suddenly shoot open. Right when Yifan’s inhumane shriek fills the narrow area the moment elevator doors closing on him, trapping him in the middle mercilessly before sliding open again. The taller male rubs his arms furiously and walks in. His cheeks feel warm because of embarrassment and also because he knows that the other is staring at him with his doe eyes. Luckily, the younger stays silent.  
  
_It’s ridiculous_ , Yifan thinks as both of them walking toward the entrance of the apartment building. Their legs move in sync as if orchestrated— _right_ , _left_ , _right_ , _left_. They have their hands tucked safely in their pockets. Even when they are finally outside, they’re heading in the same direction—albeit Yifan walks on the different side of the empty road.  
  
It is no surprise that they are _indeed_ aiming for exactly the same place—a small convenient store a hundred meter from their apartment building. It is no surprise for anyone that once inside, they are going straight to the same area—both of them grabbing ramen cups with the same brand and flavor. On their way to the water heater near the cashier, they stop by a beer display and grabbing one each.  
  
When they are paying, the guy in the cashier eyes their purchase and asks, “Together or separate?”  
  
“Separate!” they exclaim simultaneously. The guy only rolls his eyes then proceeds with their payments.  
  
Their feet bring them outside, to the picnic tables placed in front of the store. Thanks to his long legs, Yifan gets to sit in the usual table first. The smaller male snorts and goes to another table. They eat their ramen in silence, occasionally sipping their beer.  
  
Suddenly, Yifan hears a loud bang and look up. Kyungsoo slams his hand onto the table once again. “This is getting really absurd!” The younger stands up to sit in front of him.  
  
“You tell me,” Yifan scoffs.  
  
Kyungsoo crosses his arms on his chest, pouting. “I still hate you.”  
  
“I hate you more,” he retorts.  
  
“Rock-headed neanderthal!”  
  
“Stubborn little gnome!”  
  
“Conceited bastard!”  
  
“Annoying but disturbingly cute kid.” Yifan clears his throat. “And I emphasized the word ‘disturbing’, not ‘cute’.”  
  
They stay like that for hours, throwing insults on each other’s face until words vanish from their muddled and sleepless brains. It leaves them exhausted—tired bodies slumping on the plastic table. After regaining the tiniest bit of energy, Yifan raises his heavy head to look at the male who’s sitting across from him. Kyungsoo has his head burrowed in between his arms; Yifan can only see his jet black hair from where he’s sitting. It looks so fluffy, he wants to touch it.  
  
And so he does.  
  
“Don’t touch me, you dimwit!” Comes Kyungsoo’s muffled grunt.  
  
Yifan’s hand halts but after some moment he hesitantly continues to stroke the soft messy locks. Kyungsoo doesn’t snap at him again, and the taller male’s hand grows more confidence. He misses having this feeling against his hand.  
  
Kyungsoo finally looks up when Yifan stops. His eyebrows furrowing with irritation. Yifan guesses that he’s not the only one missing this daily ritual.  
  
“So,” Yifan tries to strike a civilized conversation, “how are you?”  
  
Kyungsoo opens his mouth to reply but quickly close it again. He seems to think over the right answer before finally croaking out a simple, “Bad.”  
  
He looks bad, indeed. He gets these terrible eyebags under his usually bright but at the moment dull eyes. Lines of fatigue etched onto his beautiful face. Yifan is sure that he himself looks as horrid as his boyfriend (what, they are still together for all he knows).  
  
“How do you sleep?” Kyungsoo asks, yawning.  
  
“Hardly,” Yifan admits. “Even when I do it doesn’t chase the tiredness away.”  
  
“Same here.”  
  
They fall into silence, drowning in their own thoughts.  
  
“So—shall we call the truce?” Yifan offers. He’s tired of nights without having his squishy lover in his arms.  
  
“And getting on each other’s throat again the next month?” Kyungsoo arches a brow.  
  
Yifan smirks. “You can’t deny that our quarrels are what tying us together for the last five years.”  
  
“Why do I keep coming back to you?” the younger wails to himself. “I’m stuck with you.”  
  
“Because you love me too damn much,” Yifan says smugly.  
  
“Believe me; I can’t stop asking myself why.”  
  
Yifan can’t help the smile forming on his lips. Both of them are hot-tempered and very vocal at voicing what’s on their mind, though sadly they aren’t dwelling that well with feelings. Kyungsoo is able to make him too angry to function. The doe-eyed male can make him losing sleep just by thinking of him. But Yifan knows that at the end of the day, it’s Kyungsoo’s presence that he wants to come back to. That he much prefers insults and screams over the silence of their cold war. Sometimes he can’t even remember what makes them going through the state of not talking to each other like this.  
  
“It’s because I laughed at your choice of tie,” Kyungsoo murmurs sleepily against his neck as Yifan gives him a piggyback ride all the way back to their building.  
  
“We’re so dumb,” Yifan laments.  
  
“Actually _you_ and _the tie_ are dumb,” Kyungsoo says. “Leave me out of this.”  
  
Yifan wants to retaliate but deciding that it’s better to keep it for himself and clamp his mouth shut.  
  
“My place or yours?” Yifan inquires, fingers hovering over the elevator button. Even when they are inside, Kyungsoo doesn’t want to get down and still clinging onto him like a baby sloth.  
  
“Yours,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “I kind of miss your bed.”  
  
“And you still refuse to move in with me after all these years.”  
  
“I’m still keeping my room for when I’m getting sick of seeing your dumb face.” Kyungsoo shrieks when Yifan threatens to disentangle the smaller’s body from his. “Hey!”  
  
“You’re sassy little ass.” Yifan jumps slightly to get Kyungsoo more comfortable on his back. “But sadly, I love you.”  
  
“You’re too tall for your own good giant.” Kyungsoo kisses his older boyfriend’s neck. “But I’m still in love with you nonetheless.”  
  
“You owe me a month worth of cuddle.”  
  
“I’ll be glad to pay it off, honey bear.”


End file.
